wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Squelch
D.A AU | Male | Hufflepuff | Squelch | Mud/Sand/LeafWing | Student Squelch belongs to Sby!! For PinkRose's Tribrid contest! Squelch. A young, sweet tribrid, who loves to write and act younger than he is. Appearance Typically, when a dragonet hatches a tribrid, they look most like whichever tribe they have the most DNA from. But Squelch is an adorable exception. He's chubby, with a mostly MudWing build. His wings resemble those of a SandWing, but look too small for his body, which somehow adds to his adorableness. The tip of his tail is like his father's, shaped like a leaf. Squelch's legs and tail are stubby, but in a cute way. He has a typical MudWing head, though larger than usual, emphasizing his huge eyes. It seems that everything on the young tribrid is a miniaturized version of its usual self, other than his head. He's a rather small dragonet because of this, with more chubbiness than height. His colors perfectly show off all three of his tribes. His main body is a light, creamy caramel, with blobs of dark brown in some places, from rolling in the mud. His underscales are a darker shade of this same caramel, and his over and underwings are both a sandy color, though his underwings are paler. His leaf-shaped tail end is dark green, like his father's scales. He has huge eyes set into his large head, a bright, neon green. The expression typically on his face is a big, goofy grin, almost up to his huge eyes. He has perfected his face of innocence and youth, which he typically uses if he's accused of something, and his pleading face, which he uses to get what he wants. Personality If one was asked to describe Squelch in one word, the word they'd probably use is 'adorable'. Maybe 'sweet'. He's very cute, and one of his favourite things to do is roll around in mud. He's three, but acts like a two, or sometimes even one year old. He likes to act innocent and sweet, which he is, mostly. He often talks in a babyish voice, pronouncing his Rs like Ws, despite the fact that he can pronounce them perfectly if he wants to. He really likes to observe plants, especially green plants, which there are plenty of. He heavily dislikes running and sports, and hates the fact that gym is mandatory. He wishes that only the dragons and dragonets who like running and sports should have to participate, and it should be optional. He especially despises it because of the teacher, who especially seems to scream at him. He's a writer, and loves to write long, detailed stories, despite being only three years old. When he is writing, he becomes more mature, and when he speaks about what he's written, he tries to ditch the babyish voice as much as possible. His favourite things to write about are stories from school (exaggerated slightly), funny stories, adventure stories, and mystery. He tries to put thought into his characters, and usually bases them off of his friends and family. He's mostly kind, but can sometimes come off as a little rude, especially if someone tells him to stop acting like a little dragonet. Normally, though, he is nice to others around him, and gets along with nearly everyone. Abilities Tribal Most of Squlech's abilities come from his mom's side, another odd occurrence. Heat withstanding Squelch, being part SandWing, is able to withstand high temperatures. Not as high as the average SandWing, mind you, but higher than the average MudWing or LeafWing, making him unique from the many students at Dawnbreak. Strength Squelch may hate running and exercise, but he's actually very strong, something he inherited from his mother's MudWing side. He can lift heavier things than most dragonets his age. Strengthed by mud Personal History Pre-History Ditch was hatched a hybrid. She hatched to a SandWing mother and MudWing father. She grew up in a little village, where she met the dragon who she would later fall in love with. At age six, she finally fell for him. They were together for years, until he struck her with a blow. He was moving. Forever. He said that they may never see each other again. It made her sad, and she became a traveller once she was old enough, travelling all over Pyrrhia to find the one she loved. Then one day many, many years later, she thought, Maybe he's on Pantala. She searched for weeks, trying to find a way to get to the formerly named 'Lost' Continent. Then she found a way. She was excited the day she arrived, ready to look for him. Then she saw the dragon at the dock. A handsome, dark green dragon. That's when she decided she needed to move on. She introduced herself to him, and he said his name was Ever, and he was a LeafWing. The rest, well, the rest is history. ---- Ditch was hugging Ever. The egg, it had hatched. A tiny, miniature dragon had emerged, and the dragon had been picked up by the male LeafWing, who was cradling it. He handed it to Ditch, who cried tears of joy. Current Life Squelch was lucky to be raised in a happy, loving home. His two parents adored him greatly, and both wanted him to have a good education, one his father had never truly had, and his mother had had very little of. He hadn't learned to speak by age one, which worried his parents a little, but they were fine. Then, at age one and three quarters, he spoke his first word. "Muddy" This word, however simple, was a cause for celebration. In a month or so, they'd be able to enroll their young son in Dawnbreak Academy, the nearby school. They gathered all the supplies they had. They wanted their son to have the educational opportunities that neither of them had. They wanted him to learn, make friends, and have fun. At a real academy. Soon, the day rolled around, and Squelch began his first year at Dawnbreak, in the main building, with the other 1-3 year olds. His first few years were fun, and he enjoyed them a lot. He made some of his closest friends in his first years at Dawnbreak. Shortly after he turned 3, he was placed in the group of 3-6 year olds. It was the first year he was to do gym. After his first gym class, he immediately wished the subject was optional. The gym teacher, Plague, immediately labeled him as 'Lazybutt,' as he despised running. The NightWing screamed at him for around thirty minutes, and he hated gym even more than he knew he would. He wished Plague would get fired. Little did he know, if Plague was fired, it would mean the end. The reason Plague was a teacher was to find five dragonets that were part of his prophecy, and Squelch was one of them. Relationships Glisten: One day, during summer break, Squelch's mother took him on a tour of Pyrrhia. There, he met Glisten, who he found very kind. He thinks she is very interesting, and was excited to tell her that he was part LeafWing, especially as she really wants to find the Lost Continent. He hopes that one day he'll be able to invite her to Pantala to meet his friends, and hopes they can somehow stay in touch. Jaguarhunter: Squelch still remembers the day that this fellow tribrid offered him some bread. He found her super cool and funny, and had a great time with her after she invited him in a for some tea. He'd love it if she could someday visit him in Pantala. She may be much older than him, but they are good friends, and they try to keep in touch as much as they can. Rainy Day: Chigger: Trivia *Wishes sports were never invented *His favourite food is candy *He's a terrible, horrible singer, though his music teacher will never admit it *Pretty much wants to be friends with everyone *Has a pet scavenger named Ashes Gallery Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males